


solitude

by clin0maniac



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, M/M, ep 7 study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clin0maniac/pseuds/clin0maniac
Summary: There might be snow in Okinawa. Only snow and fire were never meant to touch.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	solitude

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry :(

“Excited?” 

Reki scoffs, amber eyes growing wide. A smile of disbelief hanging on his face, a detached expression like he couldn’t decide whether Langa is joking or genuinely intended every word he said.

“I…,” he croaks out, ducking his head, letting the rain cascade down his face, “I don’t get excited.” 

Langa parts his lips to respond and Reki cuts him off.

“I’m scared,” Reki murmurs, barely louder than the harsh sounds of rain thrashing on the asphalt road. “How can you be acting like it’s all fun and stuff?” Langa’s utter disregard for safety pulls on Reki’s nerves. He _hates_ it. “I don’t get it at all!” His voice cuts through the brutal relentless pummeling of thundering raindrops. 

Through his water-soaked bangs, he looks up to gauge Langa’s expression. The other boy looked taken aback, guarded, the blue of his eyes so vast and hollow. 

Langa doesn’t speak. The words stuck on the tip of his tongue. Unspoken words fill the silence in between.

For a moment, pride swells in Reki’s chest, merely to be quickly replaced by guilt. There’s something hideous twisting in his heart, barbed wires crawling up into his throat, ripping him of his voice. To speak, meant to be reminded. A constant reminder that Langa was out of his league, a constant reminder that he’s falling behind. A constant reminder he isn’t good _enough_.

To think a few weeks ago, Langa landed his first ollie. He was the one who taught Langa, he was the one who introduced Langa to ‘S’, but he was the one who roped Langa into skating with Adam too. 

“You and Adam are nothing like me.” Reki clutches the sides of his waterlogged clothing. “Nothing like me.”

“Huh?” Langa’s stomach drops. 

“Do whatever you want. You crazy geniuses can skate with each other as much as you want.” Reki meets Langa’s eyes. The same eyes that looked him incredulous when Reki asks him if he wanted to try skateboarding. The same eyes that promised him he would never quit.

“I can’t keep up.”

Reki turns on his heel to leave. 

Now, Langa had seen the cracks and all the horrid broken pieces of himself, he couldn’t possibly look him in the eye again. 

When Reki speaks again, it’s to the solitude of raindrops calming his heart.

“You and I aren’t a good match anymore.”

There might be snow in Okinawa. Only snow and fire were never meant to touch.


End file.
